A Lovers' Story
by cherub's halo
Summary: The fire of love may destroy the very thing you worked hard to achieve. CuddyWilson


TITLE: A Long Lovers' Story  
AUTHOR: bluebells  
PAIRING: Cuddy/Wilson  
RATING: PG 13  
SUMMARY: ...(I'll think of one)  
DISCLAIMER: all characters and anything else the is part of the original show does not belong to me.  
A/N: This is AU story. I understand that some of my ideas don't make sense, but I thought it through and decided this is the best take of the story. I got the idea of Cuddy's age from a CSI episode. Don't ask. Anyways, excuse my spelling or grammar mistakes. I don't like to proof read that much. I get enough of that from school.

+

**Prologue**

_I always knew I was different from most kids my age. I came from a rich family of five: my mother and father, and two elder brothers, David and Jacob. Although I got everything my heart ever desired, I was still lacking something: the love of my parents and quality time with them. I have only one purpose of being alive. I was born to save David's life. That's all.  
Between working, caring for David, and entertaining Jacob, I was nobody in their eyes. At some point, I even considered that they don't even know I'm alive, not until David's medical condition worsens.  
I spent the first seven years of my life in a hospital, a reminder of my purpose of being alive. During my childhood, the only people who surrounded me have no blood relation with me except for David. Although he is in pain, he still is the most loving person I ever met in my life.  
Having spent so much time at the hospital with doctors and nurses, I developed a passion for the medical field. I was two years old, but I made up my mind that I'm going to be a doctor when I grow up.  
I was seven when David fully recovered and it was at this point that I started school except I didn't go to second grade. The school decided that I should take a test to assess my academic standard in case I wouldn't do well in grade two. However, it seemed that all the high-priced tutors paid for it. I went to a private school so I can expand my knowledge according to my development.  
I was seven years old and I was in grade seven.  
So what? I'm different. However, I'm similar to everyone else in some way. Yeah right?  
The difference between people my age and I continued to increase. I was out if high school at the age of 12, got my undergrad at the age of 15, and obtained my medical degree at eighteen.  
So, what's the next step in life? Oh, wait I remember. I obtained an internship at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. I slowly rise up the ladder at the hospital. It took me eight years to become department head and it was the same year I met him, possibly the love of my life, when he transferred from another hospital._

+

**Chapter 1**

_When I first met him, I was blown away. He was smart, charming, handsome… and the list goes on forever. I knew from that moment that he was someone special and would give me the love I never got as a child from my parents. Man, was I wrong. He only created pain for me.  
It took three months and six bottles of beers for something to happen. We spent a wonderful night together in each other's arms and it was the end of it until a month later. He showed up at my door late at night after breaking up with his girlfriend. Why I let him back in my bed? I have no idea.  
Our time together at night increased, but we never went on a single date. Whenever he finds himself a new girlfriend, he showed up at my doorstep less and less until he breaks up with his recent fling. Then he suddenly announced that he's getting married and all we had was a professional relationship.  
The first marriage lasted less than a year and he got a divorce. We continued our "fling", but then he met his second wife. It was less than a year and a half when our cycle started all over again, but this time I'm technically his boss.  
And now, he is nearing the end of his third marriage, but he didn't have the courage to step forward and end it. No. He would wait for the divorce papers like he did the two other times._

+

The sun shone through the curtains of the bedroom window blinding Cuddy's sight. When she shifted position, she could feel a warm body beside her and the memories of the night before came flooding back to her. Cuddy sighed and got up. It was Saturday and she didn't have work but she decided that she shouldn't be present when he wakes up.  
Cuddy walked across the clothes covered floor of her bedroom to grab her robe and headed towards her bathroom closing the door behind.  
Her movements caused Wilson to wake up. He blinked his eyes and tried to focus on his present location. When the familiarities of the bedroom clued in, he remembered the events of the previous night. He sat up and heard the shower start. He smiled as an idea came in mind.

+

Cuddy didn't pay attention to her surrounding. With her palms pressed against the shower wall under the showerhead and her head directly under it, she didn't notice that someone entered the bathroom until the shower door opened and an arm wrapped around her waist.  
She jerked at the sudden movement and turned around to meet her intruder.  
"Good morning," he said huskily and kissed her neck.  
Overcoming her sudden shock, she responded, "Oh, hi. I thought you would be gone by now."  
"Humm… I thought I should stick around. Why? You want me to leave?"  
"No. It's just… that last night shouldn't have happened. I'm your boss. It's unprofessional," she said and babbled on until she felt one of his fingers pressed on her lips, silencing her.  
"Lisa, for once, don't analyze. Don't think. Just live the moment," he said and replaced his finger with his lips.  
The kiss heated up and became passionate. They kissed as though there is no tomorrow and continued their exploration of each other's body from the previous night.  
At that moment, their world consists of only the two of them.

TBC…

+

Please comment and tell me if I should continue... :) 


End file.
